It began with a late wake up call
by PockyForJean-Tan
Summary: Ichigo wakes up late for school, without realizing the date. Knowing this, she prepares a nice picnic under the Sakura Trees.. What would happen after?  Discontinued
1. Preparing for breakfast

"Good morning…" I said sleepily while rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, Ichigo-chan!" my Sweets Sprit, Vanilla, cheered.

"Ahh?" I see a note next to my nightstand.

_Ichigo, today was my day to do supply duty. Please wake up early so Sensei doesn't yell at you. Do your best today!_

_Rumi-chan_

_Oh Rumi-chan, I know I'm not that lat-_

"Ichigo-chan, Ichigo-chan! It's past 8am!" Vanilla shouted as she interrupted my thoughts.

I look at my digital clock as the numbers read _8:20_. I practically jumped out of my bed and dashed to the bathroom to dress up.

"Vanilla, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I complained, while dashing through the long hallway.

"Ne, Ichigo, I'm not your alarm clock!" Vanilla frantically stated.

I was about to complain when I missed a step on the wooden stairs and tripped to the floor, knee-first.

"Ouch…" I whispered softly as I touch my freshly bruised knee.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Vanilla asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm okay," I said while stretching down my skirt past my minor injury. Although Vanilla doesn't seem to agree, she just nods and continues to follow me.

As I finally made it to the empty classroom, I-

_Ehh? Empty? Did I miss something?_

"Ehh? Where are all the students?" I exclaimed. I glance at Vanilla and she looks as surprised as me.

Frantic, I look around to find someone to tell me what is going on.

Luckily, I find Sanae-sensei wandering around. I quickly walk up to her and tap her shoulder.

"Oh! Good morning, Ichigo-chan! Why are you up so early?" asked Sanae-sensei.

"Sensei, where are all the students? It's past class time." I asked, pointing at the classroom.

"Ichigo-chan…" she said. "Today is Saturday!" she said happily.

I nearly fainted when I collected what she said.

Then I realized. . .

_**Flashback**_

"_Ichigo!" shouted Rumi, one of my best friends._

"_Yes, Rumi-chan?" I asked while smiling at her._

"_Remember to throw out that note I left on your nightstand yesterday morning! Okay? Don't forget! I'm going to America for a little vacation, you know that already." Rumi said, as she zipped up her last suitcase._

"_Yes, Rumi-chan! I promise I won't forget! And bring me souvenirs!"_

_End of Flashback_

_Well, it looks like I broke _that _promise._

"Ehehe… thanks for telling me.. I'm sorry for bothering you." I said apologetically.

"No problem, Ichigo-chan!" she exclaimed happily as she continued to go wherever.

I sighed heavily. I can't believe I forgot to throw away that note.

_Hmm..I guess I can make breakfast for me and Vanilla.._

Making use of the empty kitchen, I put on my apron and such and said to my Sweets Spirit, "Let's make breakfast, ne?" turning the situation into a positive one.

Vanilla smiled and flew to my side, helping me as I retrieve necessary ingredients and pans.

_Growwwwwwwwwwwll_

Heh.. Breakfast time.

As I reach out some eggs, Vanilla told me she had an idea. "Ichigo! Why don't we take a breakfast picnic under the Sakura trees?" she asked.

"That's a GREAT idea, Vanilla!" I said, excited.

I began making bentos for me, and three certain Sweet Princes. I think it's time I paid my friends a visit.


	2. Waking them up

**Thank you SO much for the reviews~! Especially Feibush Melech for correcting me! As you guys have noticed, I edited the first chapter. So if you HAVEN'T noticed, you can re-read it. Well, thank you and please read. I almost forgot to put a DISCLAIMER. -_-" So I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. This story is only for entertainment. :D**

As I finished packing up the bentos, I headed straight to the Boys' Dorm, only to be stopped by a security guard.

He was wearing the typical uniform: blue clothes, black belt and hat, and golden badge. He seemed to be in his late 30's, his bangs beginning to gray and he looked fairly thin.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this is the _Boys' _Dorm." he said in an edgy voice.

I pouted as I asked, "I know, but I only want to see my three friends! So, can I, please?"

"No." he said bluntly. "Maybe if you receive _permission _from a _certain person who runs the school_, maybe, you can pass by." he said, while winking.

_Hmm…a certain someone who runs the school…_

I walked towards a near wooden bench and set the picnic basket down, wondering about what the security guard had told me.

Vanilla suddenly came into view and smiled. She then flew away, as if she knew where to go.

Startled, I shouted, "W-wait! Vanilla where are you going?"

"Ichigo! Didn't you hear him?" Vanilla responded back as she paused flying. "We have to get permission from the _PRINCIPLE!_"

Principle…? Instantly, the "equation" hit me.

_Permission + certain person who runs the school = PRINCIPLE! _

I processed the so-called math problem into my mind. I caught up with Vanilla as we both headed straight for the principle's office.

As soon I was done knocking on the dark door, the principle immediately opened it.

"Good morning, Ichigo-chan! Come in!" she greeted brightly.

"Good morning, Yuzuki-sensei!" I replied as I sat in one of her single chairs.

"So Ichigo, what brings you here?" she asked.

I fiddled around with my fingers. I told her about my morning, me waking up late, how careless I was to throw the note Rumi-chan wrote, and how I wanted to get _permission _to go through the Boys' Dorm. I also asked her if I could have this brunch picnic outside of the school.

She nodded at my explanation, adding a few "uh-huh's" and "okay's".

_YES! She accepted it! _

Yuzuki-sensei gave me a yellow slip, the one item allowing me to get pass the security guard, a pass allowing permission to roam the halls, and directions on where my friend's rooms are. How helpful, right?

I happily walked back to the Boys' Dorm with Vanilla by my side. When I reached there, I handed the yellow slip and thanked the guard. He grinned as he let me in.

Now all I needed to do was find the dorms.

I glanced at Vanilla and she nodded as we both proceeded up the stairs. With caution. I didn't want to hurt myself again.

Searching for Andoh's dorm, I, of course, decided to wake him up first. Hopefully, he won't not complain about me waking him up early in the morning. I can imagine what would happen if I woke the other two first. I shudder at the thought.

_**Exhibit A: Hanabusa**_

_I knocked on the door and Coffee let me in soon after. I received permission to wake up Andoh-kun, although Coffee wondered why. Vanilla flew over to Coffee to explain why._

_I went over to Hanabusa, as I shook his shoulders slightly as I said, "H-Hanabusa-kun? Wake up please.. We're going somewhere..."_

_He fluttered his eyes opened as he yawned, he said, "My, Ichigo-chan! What brings your beauty here?" _

_"Like I said, we're going on a-"_

_"On a date? Really? I should get ready!" he interrupted before I even got to finish my sentence. He had this rose petal aura trailing after him..._

_**Exhibit B: Kashino**_

_I slowly walked up to Kashino's side and took his arm. I shook lightly, not wanting to hurt him. _

_"Kashino, please wake up!" I said loudly enough so he could hear. He didn't hear me or respond at all._

_"Kashino! Wake up! Now, please!" I said as I shook with a little more force._

_"Ugh..WHAT? AMANO? I'M SLEEPING! CAN'T YOU SEE? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kashino said as he pushes me out the door. _

I didn't want any of those scenes to happen..ehehe..

So, I reached Andoh's door and knocked. I probably knocked loud enough to wake up Caramel. Since I heard Caramel say, "Come in! Andoh's not awake yet-desu!"

So I let myself and Vanilla in. I saw that Andoh was still asleep, of course.

"Good morning, Ichigo-chan! It's not like you to wake up this early!" Caramel said, in her cute way.

"It's a long story." Vanilla answered.

"Anyways, may I go wake up Andoh-kun please, Caramel?" I asked politely.

Caramel approved and I let myself go to the blue-haired boy.

"A-Andoh-kun..wake up, please.." I said nervously. I shook his shoulders, and he opened his eyes slowly.

I smiled greatly and said, "Good morning, Andoh-kun!"

"What brings you here, Ichigo-chan? It's still morning!" Andoh said while sitting up.

"I woke up a bit early than I'm used to, so I planned to have a little brunch picnic outside of school. All four of us." I explained.

"Ohh, I see-desu~!" shouted Caramel.

"Well, Ichigo, let me get dressed and we can go get the other two, hmm?" Andoh said nicely.

I replied with an "Okay." and waited for Andoh and Caramel outside of their dorm door.

_18 minutes later..._

I saw Andoh and Caramel all dressed up and ready to go. He was wearing

jeans and a green hoodie, as Caramel wore a light orange dress, with a white headband atop her sweet head.

"Now, Ichigo-chan, let's wake up the other two." He said as I followed him to Kashino's and Hanabusa's dorm.

We knocked on the door, as we all heard, what I think, Coffee say, "Come in. It's open."

We let ourselves in quietly.

"Welcome. What brings you here?" Coffee asked.

The two other Sweets Spirits flew over to explain to Coffee.

"Ichigo, I'll wake up Hanabusa first, then you can wake up Kashino, okay?" Andoh asked.

I accepted what he said.

"But Ichigo.." he said nervously. "Wake him up when I'm done with Hanabusa-kun."

I shrugged. I wonder why he didn't want me to wake up Kashino by himself..

_Andoh's POV_

I walked over to Hanabusa, as I tried to wake him up.

"Oi, Hanabusa! Wake up, Ichigo-chan has something planned!" I said as I swatted his shoulder.

He immediately sat up and said, "Like a date?"

I sighed. "No, Hanabusa, It's going to be _all four_ of us." I stated, rolling my eyes.

He nodded and asked, "Well, what is it?"

"It's a surprise." I said as I winked at him.

_Ichigo's POV_

_Hmm..It seems that Hanabusa's awake, but Andoh's still taking his time.. I guess I can wake up Kashino now.._

I grabbed Kashino's shoulders and shook him. He was surprisingly...warm.

"Kashino, wake up please! We're all going out somewhere!" I said childishly.

"L-later on.." Kashino said sleepily.

I giggled at his state.

_Hmmm..I know! _

"Kashino, Kashino! Guess what? We all get to go to Paris!" I yelled. But as

soon as I ended the word 'Paris', he got up and ran to the shower. I saw

Andoh And Hanabusa chuckle.

_Normal POV_

"WHAT?" Kashino shouted. "I can't believe you lied to me! We're just going for a stupid picnic planned by THIS blockhead?" he finished while pointing at Ichigo.

"Hey! I am NOT a blockhead!" Ichigo retorted.

While the pair kept bickering as they walked, Hanabusa noticed they got into their daily fights, so he decided to stop it. He saw a wonderful flower popping out of the ground and picked it up.

Hanabusa tapped Ichigo-chan's shoulder and as she turned around, he put the pink daisy on her hair.

"This small flower adds even more beauty to your presence, Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa complimented sweetly.

"T-thank you, Hanabusa-kun." She stuttered as she blushed.

As Kashino fumed from behind, he tried to distract the two. "A-Amano, is that it?" he asked.

Although his words were loud enough, he realized Ichigo and Hanabusa were still talking.

Kashino got even more irritated until Andoh put his hand on Kashino's shoulder.

"Relax, Kashino. Besides, we're here." Andoh said as he tried to calm down the jealous chocolatier. Andoh looked nervous as he looked at the flaming Kashino.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Let's set up the food!" Ichigo said cheerfully, totally oblivious to Kashino.

They all walked over under the Sakura Trees, as they helped Ichigo set up the food. As Hanabusa and Andoh set up the blanket, Kashino and Ichigo took out the food from the basket.

"Oi Amano. This stuff better be good. After all, we weren't there to help you." Kashino said in his own way.

_Ugh...Kashino.. _Ichigo thought.

"You know, when I was little, I helped my grandmother with food whenever we went out to picnics with the whole family. So, at least be appreciative that I even did this for all of us." Ichigo fought back.

With wide eyes and jaws dropped, all three boys were definitely surprised she stood up against Kashino.

….And won.

**Well, Well? How was it? :D Btw, did anyone see that YM episode 47 has been postponed till Sept. 4th? I got so mad. :U But then, I found out that there's another season of Yumeiro Patissiere! It's called... *drum rolls* Yumeiro Patissiere Professional! I searched it up on Google! But sadly..Ichigo is an adult there.. But can't wait! It comes out in October! :DDD Please review! **


	3. Holding Hands

**jean-chi :: Hehe, still waiting for YP eppie 47~! So, I have added on my profile that I can't use the computer on school days. T_T So if you wanna flame me, blame school! However, since it's Labor Day weekend…**

**Kashino :: Oi! I don't care about when you update or not! *mutters***

**Ichigo :: But..If she doesn't explain then, the story may never go anywhere, ne? *smiles at Kashino***

**Kashino :: *blushes* J-just start the c-chapter..**

**Jean-chi :: [ Disclaimer ] I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! **

_Normal POV_

Kashino widened his eyes in shock. He never knew Ichigo would go THAT far. Normally, she'd just say, "Kashino! You devil!" (or something like that) and move on…

Ichigo felt so proud she stood up against _her _devil. She's betting Hanabusa and Andoh were trying to hold in laughter.

_Hanabusa's POV_

_A-ha-HAHAHAHAHAHA! I never knew Ichigo could say that to Kashino's face! Now look at Kashino! His face is so priceless!_

I straightened up and let out a small source of laughter. Good thing, nobody noticed. I held my chopsticks and began eating. Mmm..Ichigo-chan's food is delicious!

_Andoh's POV_

_D-did Ichigo..just..say that..to his face? HAHAHAHA! I'm so sorry, Ma-kun, but you're face is HILARIOUS right now._

When I was done laughing hysterically in my mind, I snapped out and began eating Ichigo's food. It was okay, her effort in this deserves an A+!

_Ichigo's POV_

_I feel kinda sad, since Kashino's look, seems shocked. I hint a bit of sadness on his face.. I guess I better apologize.._

"Kashi-" I was cut off by the of his voice. _His voice._

"It's okay. It's my fault. I'm sorry," he said.

I was shocked on how he _apologized. _

_H-he NEVER apologizes!_

"Wait…are you Kashino? Kashino Makoto? The devil who's also a chocolatier?" I asked, wondering if he really IS the sadistic boy I knew.

He looked at me, smirking.

"AMANO! I try to APOLOGIZE and you ask me if I'm me?" he yelled suddenly.

_Kashino's POV_

After I said I was 'sorry', Amano asks me the strangest question.

"Wait…are you Kashino? Kashino Makoto? The devil who's also a chocolatier?" she asked.

Ha, I felt a smirk coming upon my face. But then, I suddenly yelled out, "AMANO! I try to APOLOGIZE and you ask me if I'm me?"

"Kashino! You're back!" Amano declared optimistically. Quickly, she hugged me and my..face feels hot.

_Oh Kami, if Amano sees my red cheeks, I swear I will-_

She looked up at me and smiled her cheerful, childish smile. That smile..it's the one thing no one can take away from her.

I soon realized how..nice her hug was. She was in front of me; my chopsticks fell to the ground, as her delicate arms wrapped against my body. She was looking up at me as my arms slowly found a way to hug her back.

_Ichigo's POV_

I looked up at him and smiled as best as I could. His body was so warm, I could just snuggle into it! I felt his arms wrap around me when I noticed Hanabusa….

_Hanabusa's POV_

_That Kashino! Hugging my Ichigo-chan…I wonder how he feels. He'd better appreciate that Ichigo-chan made him feel better!_

I took out my cell phone and saw Andoh glancing over.

I mouthed a 'I'm taking a picture', and he shrugged. I opened my cell phone and pressed the camera button.

_That's…actually kinda cute._ I thought as I stared at the forbidden picture. The way the Sakura petals were falling, how they were looking at each other..

_**** POV_

_Aaah, Makoto-kun~! I saw you walking down by the Sakura trees! I want to stay with you beneath them! Kyaa~!_

As I hid behind the tree, I saw my precious Makoto with Amano Ichigo.

_Wait..AMANO ICHIGO? Why is _she _holding on to MY Makoto-kun?….Tch, it's okay, I have a surprise for her back at the school anyways. Heh._

I went back to the school waiting for that girl to get my surprise…

_Chocolat's POV_

_Ehh, Amano's cooking isn't so bad. _I thought as I grabbed another piece of tamagoyaki. Although I wanted to interrupted their little 'love-fest', I saw they were actually kinda good together. I felt as if Hanabusa's attempts have gone to waste….

A blur of brown just flew by. I think I just saw…

_Marron?_

"Hey, you guys!" I whispered loud enough to my other friends.

They were still eating Ichigo's breakfast. Vanilla's practically stuffing herself (Like the pig she is), Caramel is eating like a three-year-old that there were some food on her face, and Café's was eating quite like a gentleman.

_I wonder how I eat like…_

Putting that aside, I realized that they never heard me in the first place. I waved my fork at them and said, "HEY! YOU GUYS! I JUST SAW MARRON!".

They _finally _stopped at looked at me.

"What? Why would Marron be here-desu?" Caramel asked.

"Where did you see her?" Café asked as he put the onigiri aside.

"Geez, Chocolat. Are you sure that wasn't your imagination?" Vanilla groaned as she kept eating.

Irritation set in.

"Vanilla! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied, not caring. Is she _trying _to pick a fight with me?

_Normal POV_

Ichigo soon sat up straight, smiled at Kashino, and resumed finishing up her dessert.

She glanced over at her other two friends; Andoh was already cleaning up while Hanabusa put his phone away.

Kashino, on the other hand, barely ate, and packed up his leftovers.

"Amano, I'll eat this later, okay?" he asked, although it sounded more of a statement than a question.

She nodded while she cleaned up and put the rest in the picnic basket, as well as Kashino's food.

"Ichigo-chan?" Vanilla said, to get her partner's attention.

"Yes, Vanilla?" she answered as she smiled contently.

"Can we go out for a minute?" she asked, while pointing at the other Sweets Spirits, who were also waiting for a reply.

She approved, knowing that the boys wouldn't mind at all, if their partners were gone.

They all said, "Thank you(-desu)!" to Ichigo as she saw them flew away.

Ichigo saw that Hanabusa and Andoh were prepared to go, as I picked up the basket.

"Kashino, let's go!" Ichigo said, as she held Kashino by the hand.

Kashino blushed. "Amano, I know!" he said.

Hanabusa and Andoh chuckled.

"Thank you for the meal, Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa said while looking at Ichigo.

"Ahh, it's nothing, really!" she said, being modest.

"Next time, we are going to repay, hmm?" Andoh smiled.

"No, no, it's okay, really!" Ichigo said quickly, not noticing that she and Kashino were _still _holding hands as they were walking.

It seems Kashino didn't mind, he liked her fingers closing the gaps inbetween his own. Ichigo didn't notice either, unaware that holding hands is what couples do.

_Andoh's POV_

"Caramel! Where are you?" I said, beginning to realize that my beloved Sweets Spirit is gone.

"Ahh, sorry, Andoh-kun! I forgot to tell you that all of our partners have gone somewhere! I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you!" she apologized.

"It's okay, Ichigo-chan. Just tell us, okay?" Hanabusa said politely as always.

"Jeesh, Amano, you should tell us right away!" Kashino pointed out.

"Kashino! It didn't even seem like you noticed! How can you tell me that?" Ichigo replied strongly, yet again.

_Ahh..love. It seems the two are fighting again, ha-ha. Can't they see that are holding hands?_

_Caramel's, Vanilla's, and Café's POV_

_Where's Chocolat leading us?_

_Normal POV_

As Team Ichigo reached the school; Kashino and Ichigo noticed they were hold hands until they reached the gates and let go while blushing.

As soon they finished waving Ichigo 'bye' so she could take a walk in the forest, they quickly pulled Kashino into the a quiet area and surrounded him.

**jean-chi :: C= Please review, and so sorry for the week wait. x3 **

**Kashino :: Why'd you make me and Amano hold hands?**

**Ichigo :: Because she typed it down, silly! **

**Kashino and jean-chi :: ...**

**jean-chi :: someone do the honors please! **

**Ichigo: Please R&R! **


	4. Amazing what walking together can do

**jean-chi :: ahhh, Gomenasai~! Yesh, you've waited for, what? 2 weeks? I'm really sorry. T_T **

**Kashino :: jeez, making them wait. What kind of author are you?**

**jean-chii :: WELL, I GOTS MY OWN LIFE TOO, Y'KNOW! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M EVEN WRITING THIS!**

**Ichigo :: jean-chan.. ^^;; c-calm down..I know you were busy..**

**jean-chii :: oops.. *goes back to childish state* Arigato, Ichigo-tan~! You know me so well~! *huggles***

**Ichigo :: eheh.. *sweatdrops***

**Kashino :: *rolls eyes***

**jean-chii :: *whispers to Kashino* you're just jealous =P . Oh, and sorry for a lot of POV's in the last chapter. -_- I made my cousin check it so..yeeeeeeeeahh..**

**Kashino :: *fumes up in anger* I like your cousin better than you. :U**

**jean-chii :: *mutters* that's because you stay on her side, and vice versa..**

**Ichigo :: Don't worry, jean-chan~! I'm always with you^^ jean-chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere! **

_**Kashino's POV**_

When Amano was out of view, my two friends pulled me to their side and began questioning me.

"So _Kashino_? How was that little _stroll _back here with _Ichigo-chan?_" Hanabusa said as I hinted a bit of jealousy. I smirked.

"Ahhh, it was so nice, that picnic under those sakura trees.." I muttered sarcastically. Not that I didn't like it. I think.

"Heh, well, Ma-kun, did you notice you _enjoyed _holding hands with Ichigo-chan?' Andoh asked as I turned over to him.

I felt heat rise up on my face as I turned around, my back facing them.

"NO. besides, Amano was the one who held my hand in the first place." I replied bluntly. "I didn't let go because she simply didn't seem to care, okay?"

"At least you got to hold her hand.." I heard Hanabusa mutter. "All my attempts were useless."

I laughed a bit as I remembered the day Hanabusa kissed Amano on the cheek. Amano thought it was a friendly gesture as if to say "Hi".

"Well, Ma-kun, I believe you should finish the bento when you get the chance to. It's already rude enough that you barely ate it during the picnic," Andoh scolded, furrowing his eyebrows towards me.

"Yeah, yeah. This better taste good." I huffed while all three of us went back to our dorms to relax.

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_Mmm…I'm so full! That was a fun get-together! _

I strolled through the woods to relax myself. I hope Kashino gets to eat my bento. I walked around, knowing the place by heart, since I been here long enough. I was looking for the lake nearby the academy. After a few minutes, I found it and sat at the end of the dock and took off my sandals.

"It's nice out here.." I said pleasantly as I let my feet graze the water.

"It won't be so nice, if you don't stay away from Kashino, Amano." I heard..Koshiro's voice? I turned around to her standing right behind me.

"Oh! Hi, Koshiro-san! What do you mean stay away from Kashino?" I wondered as I asked her.

"I meant I saw you holding hands with him. WHY? You guys aren't a couple, right?" she stated angrily.

"EHHH? WHAT? OF COURSE NOT KOSHIRO-SAN! WHY? I JUST TOOK HIS HAND BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T GET UP SO I JUST HELD HIS HAND TIL-"

"AMANO! SHUT UP! I GET IT!" she shouted as I did what she said. "Well, I have a _favor _to ask of you." She finished.

"What? What is it, Koshiro-san?" I asked.

"I need you to _stay away _from, _my Makoto-kun._ GOT IT?" she said aggressively.

"W-what? Koshiro-san, I need to be by Kashino! He's my teammate!" I protested.

"Just watch your back. _Amano._" she said roughly as she turned away.

"O-okay.." I replied in a quiet voice while Koshiro disappeared.

_The Next Day…_

_**Normal POV**_

_Ehhh..Sunday today. No school again. _The pessimistic chocolatier thought as he was walking about the school.

The Sweets Prince was awfully bored because, well, Andoh was at his family's confectionary, Hanabusa was studying candy-making techniques, and all their Sweets Spirits were who knows where. "I wonder if Amano's here…" Kashino mumbled to himself.

"I'm here, Kashino! Why do you ask?" the bright, optimistic girl beamed behind Kashino.

Kashino was a bit startled, but soon replaced it with his pessimistic attitude. "Jeez, Amano. Say 'hi', like a normal person! You don't go surprising people behind their backs!" The young boy sighed. "What are you doing here anyways, Amano?"

"Agh, Kashino! You said my name so now I'm here! What's wrong with that?" Ichigo responded, completely ignoring Kashino's question.

"Nothing's wrong, Amano." Kashino thought up quickly to say something.

"Okay, Kashino. Fine." Ichigo said with a bit of edge as she turned around to walk away.

"Wait, Amano." Kashino called out.

"What, Kashino? First, you call me, then you scold me, now you want me back again!"

_Want me back again.._ The thought lingered in Kashino's mind.

"Sorry, Amano. C'mon, let's go." Kashino stated as he motioned for Ichigo to follow. "What? Where?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Kashino grinned. "To repay you back."

As they both were in the kitchen, Ichigo stood around while Kashino prepared for practicing sweets.

"Kashino, what are you doing?" Ichigo announced as she was curious observing Kashino in his actions.

"I'm making a Petite Napoleon." he said bluntly.

"What? Kashino, that's a very advanced pastry! You don't have to do this, because I made you a simple bento!" Ichigo protested.

"Who said I was doing this alone? And whatever made you think this was 'advanced'?" Kashino grinned.

"Kashino! That..You…agh.." Ichigo gave in to Kashino's 'surprise' while breathing out a sigh.

_After many moments of Kashino scolding Ichigo…_

"Ne, Kashino! This isn't so hard! With you around, I'm not as clumsy!" Ichigo admitted. "Sure you scold me whenever I do something wrong, but your instructions are much more simple than what's coming out of a cookbook." Ichigo explained as she dusted the Petite Napoleon with powdered sugar on top.

"Hmmm..I guess so." Kashino supposed so. Whenever he's around Ichigo, she's not as clumsy as she is alone. Kashino walked to Ichigo and saw the French pastry. "Not bad, Amano." Kashino said.

"Thank you, Kashino! Now, let's eat it together! After all, we did make it with each other!" Ichigo exclaimed as she carried the pastries.

"I bet you just want to stuff yourself…" Kashino mumbled.

When the two cleaning, they took off around the school to find a suitable dining area. Meanwhile, people gossiped about seeing Kashino and Ichigo together.

"Look, look! Ichigo-senpai and Kashino-senpai are walking together!"

"Are they together?"

"Please, they're not even holding hands!"

"Yeah, who would be with Kashino anyway? He never smiles, and he never socializes! Unlike Hanabusa-senpai."

…Some girls fawned just over the name of Hanabusa.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Ichigo's bright and nice, while Kashino's-"

"Y'know I can hear you. I'm NOT deaf. It's not my fault I don't socialize. It's not MY fault, I don't smile around you. It's not MY fault I don't socialize often. And it's not MY fault, I'm not like Amano." Kashino snarled at the students. "Amano and I are just going to eat some sweets. Don't make stupid rumors. Now, if you will leave us alone, we'll keep walking." Kashino demanded as he took hold of Amano's hand with his blonde bangs masking his eyes.

"Amano, let's eat by the lake. I can't stand being indoors right now." Ichigo only nodded as she walked by Kashino's side.

While they sat on the green grass near the lake, Kashino's bangs were still covering half of his face. Ichigo, on the other hand, felt a bit sad that the younger students had actually said that.

"Kashino.." Ichigo was worried. She held up the little pastry to her mouth.

_Mhm… I can taste the flaky layers with a variety of puréed fruits inbetween…So sweet.._

But, Ichigo knew better. She couldn't enjoy this, when her teammate next to her was obviously sulking.

"Amano. Am..I really like that?" Kashino asked.

"Well…maybe..kinda." Ichigo confessed.

"Oh." was all that could escape Kashino's lips. Ichigo couldn't find the reason why he was acting like this. He heard all this before, but right now, he's giving it some actual thought.

"Kashino." The strawberry started. "No matter what they say about you, you can't change yourself." Kashino was a bit startled. "Of course, you aren't Hanabusa-kun. He always socializes with girls and you don't socialize as much. But, you talk to me. To Andoh. And to Hanabusa. You've made friends with our past opponents in the past. You're not "bright" as they say. But you can be kind at times. You just helped me bake this, didn't you? They say that because they _haven't _seen you be caring." Ichigo smiled. "But, one thing is weird though. You smirk and you grin, but you don't smile. Because that's what makes you, well, you! All those little things matter. And I know, one day, you'll be able to shine and smile in front of everybody, right?"

Kashino felt..felt..happy. Felt accepted. "Amano..Thank you." Kashino no longer had this dark feeling inside. Because of Ichigo, he felt glad. "Amano, you just get everyone, don't you..?" he said, mostly to himself.

"C'mon, Kashino, let's finish it. Together." she said.

"Yeah, we don't want this to go to waste. Besides, it was _me _did most of the work." Kashino grinned.

And knowing that tone of voice, Kashino was back to his old self again.

_**Kashino's POV**_

"Ehh..that wasn't so bad." I mumbled to myself as we all went back to Andoh's dorm.

_Earlier.._

_When we both finished eating, Ichigo volunteered for cleaning up and putting the stuff away. _

"_Okay, Amano. Just don't mess up." I said as I began to walk away. I heard Ichigo stomp away in irritation. Heh._

_Ahhh…is Andoh back yet? Or even Hanabusa? I already spent time with Amano.._

"_Looking for us?" two voices said simultaneously. Knowing who the voices belong to, Kashino walked over there._

"_Why are you guys busy? I actually spent time with Amano." I scoffed. _

"_What? You spent time with Ichigo-chan? What did you do? Did you guys go out? Have a date?" Hanabusa cried out. _

_Andoh glanced at both of them nervously, knowing Hanabusa gets easily jealous over Amano. "I think not..Let's go to my dorm and Ma-kun will explain, right?"_

_I groaned. Why did I have to explain? It's my life._

_End of Flashback._

So here I am. Being interrogated by the both of them. Mostly by the narcissist himself. This scene feels familiar.

**jean-chii :: ugh. This was so short. I'm sorry if Kashino was OOC. Dx I make too many mistakes. **

**Kashino :: Stupid gossipers…**

**Kashino's Fan club :: WE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT TO YOU. KASHINO-SAMA!**

**Kashino :: When did I get a fan club…? *pushes all the fan girls out the door***

**Ichigo :: I thought this was a great chapter, jean-chii! :3**

**jean-chii :: arigato gozai masu, Ichigo-tan~! Oh, btw, you know that Petite Napoleon? I was looking through some old cookbooks in the library and-**

**Kashino :: Library? *scoffs* nerd.**

**jean-chii :: *anger mark* **_**anyways, **_**I thought it looked good I decided to put it into this chapter. Then, I figured out that the French calls it the "Mille-feuille". Now that I'm done… *holds up 2 tickets to Paris* Ichigo-tan, wanna go to Paree, with jean-chii? :3**

**Kashino :: *eyes widen* Lemme go… *w* I'll do anything..**

**Ichigo :: eheh.. Please review! *holds up script* ' Review and jean-tan will make Kashino and Ichigo… ' *blushes furiously* jean-chan! You're..very..imaginative. **

**Kashino :: o.O**

**jean-chii :: :3 bai bai~!**


	5. Discontinued

_Normal POV_

"Aha! Amano Ichigo can't do anything about _this_, can she?" Miya snickered.

The daughter of the President of the famous Chateau Seika industries picked up her phone and dialed a number that'll surely tear apart Ichigo's and Kashino's "relationship". Or so she thought.

"Ahh! Japan is amazing! It's been so long!" he exclaimed, using the word 'amazing' in English. He smiled as if there was no tomorrow and looked forward.

A tall, good-looking boy stretched as he reached ground from his cousin's helicopter. He looked at his quaint surroundings and inhaled, to take it all in.

"Johnny!" welcome Miya as she waved him over. "Now, you do know the plan, correct?"

The young boy's body stiffened and his tone grave serious.

"Yes," he answered, automatically seeming gloomy. "Make Amano Ichigo fall deep in love with me, no matter what the circumstances. Then crush her heart enough for her to trust no guy ever again."

Lady Miya devilishly grinned. Kashino Makoto will be hers.

**jean-chii :: -trying best to sound mature and not break down-**

**I am sorry to say..that I'm discontinuing this story. I'm truly grateful for the optimistic reviews you've all typed and I should say that it makes me smile. It's probably been a year since I've uploaded and the fault goes to the virus on my desktop (Kashino: pfft, and her laziness.) . It took forever to get fixed and now that it finally is…I look back at this story I've written and I know now that it really sucks. " I found the files here and this what's left of Chapter 5. Knowing this won't satisfy you or make you less angry, I may write another story of my own. It won't be based on any book, movie, or anime, but truly of my own imagination. I might write this future story to find my writing potential. Thanks for reading, and I apologize for not continuing this.**

**You can insult me, implore, threaten to kill me, but I will NOT continue this story. You may continue this on your own if you wish and publish it, just PM me first. **

**Ichigo, Kashino, June :: … Wow. That..is the first time she sounded..grown-up. **

**jean-chii :: -smirks- I know. This story wasn't anything special anyway. It was barely getting anywhere. T_T {Lost all self-esteem} Thank you, and I'll see you another time!**


End file.
